Secrets
by WaffleBook
Summary: Skipper knew that only two can keep a secret if one of them was dead...


A/N: I do not own PoM or the song; Secret by The Pierces.

Marlene had to know their secrets! She wanted to know where they went when she wasn't here, what they did before coming to the zoo and everything right down to the details. The otter walked over to the fishbowl and opened it up. Dropping down, she landed next to a flat-headed penguin. "Hey, Skipper!" she beamed. Skipper didn't answer so she repeated. This time she grabbed him and shook him, "Skipper," she growled before getting shocked by it turning out to be a black-and-white pillow instead. An alarm went off as the four penguins dropped in. "Marlene!" Skipper shouted, landing next to her. "Why did you interrupt our special training?" 'Oh, these guys and their 'special training' for make-believe missions! They are too cute!' she rolled her eyes. "Well, Skipper, it's high time you tell a friend of yours what is up with this…" she waved her arms around. "'Classified Mission' things," she air-quoted the Classified Mission. Kowalski snorted, "These missions are highly classified, why would we-," he stopped and stared at Private who was pulling out the mission files. "Please, Skippah?" he begged, eyes widening and watering, "It's just Marlene! We'll make sure she doesn't tell!" Skipper started to object but saw that Private AND Marlene were doing the 'puppy-eye' thing.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Fine," he huffed, "Just make her do the oath," he waved his flippers at them. "Yay!" Private cheered, taking Marlene's paw, he asked, "Marlene the otter, do you **swear** on your **LIFE **that you **WILL **keep this classified information classified?" Marlene stared at him. She shrugged in her mind as Private repeated the question. "Do you **swear on your LIFE?**" he asked, emphasising on his words. Marlene nodded, "I swear on my life," she said holding her hand up.

Private sighed and opened up the file, smiling, "Well, this mission happened in…"

Kowalski pulled up next to Skipper, Rico doing the same on the other side. "Are you sure about this, Skipper?" Kowalski asked as Rico nodded, "Yagh, yagh," Skipper shrugged, "She took the oath and we know her for a long time, at least let her know our missions," he said.

Unfortunately, she found out about their drills, codes, passwords and more classified information.

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

Marlene smirked, climbing out of the fishbowl. So they have been making up fake drills? She laughed. "Oh, this'll be a great story to tell the others," she made her ways to the chimp habitat. Jumping up at the wall, she called out to the chimps. "Hey, hey guys!" she laughed, Mason leaned in and raised what would look like an eyebrow.

"Well, did you know that the penguins have…" she whispered the rest to their ears, both chimps smiling widely. Oh, how fantastic to know a secret!

_Why do you smile_

_Like you have told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you're the one to keep it_

Marlene walked back to her habitat, grinning from ear to ear. She heard someone call out to her. "Hey, Marlene!" Julien called out, hopping next t her. "What is the up with that smile?" he asked, grinning. "Well," Marlene smirked, "I heard a secret," she leaned in and whispered what she said to the chimps. Julien grinned and proceeded to tell Mort and Maurice. Mort leaking it to Bada and Bing who revealed this to the flamingos. They told Darla and her girls, they then proceeded to tell everyone in the zoo. They of course told their friends.

_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Cause everyone tells_

_Everyone tells…Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"Kowalski, how did Blowhole find us!" "I don't know, Skipper," Kowalski panted, Rico had been shot and Private had been killed as well. The two were hiding in the lab under the table. "I-I think someone leaked out information!" Skipper felt realisation hit him. "Marlene," He hissed. He heard a loud boom as Kowalski yelped. Blowhole smirked as he looked under the table. "Now Skipper," Blowhole teased, "Seeing as killing you is too easy," he grabbed Kowalski and pointed a gun at him. Skipper's eyes widened to the max as Kowalski was shot through the head.

Skipper was left all alone on the floor, staring at the floor. Whose fault was it? Private? No, he didn't know that this would happen. Kowalski? No, he did no wrong. Rico? He wasn't even the cause of it! Skipper ground his beak together, Marlene! It was her fault!

"MARLENE!" Marlene flinched, she turned to the direction of the noise. She walked towards the fishbowl entrance, dropping down it.

"Skip-per…?" Marlene's eyes widened. Skipper was kneeling on the floor, blood pooling around him. "You broke the oath…" Skipper hissed. "Sk-Skipper I didn't-," "Oh, what a nice excuse!" Skipper laughed, Marlene caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were watering.

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

"You swore you'd never tell!" he screamed. Skipper walked closer to her as she stumbled backwards. "You swore on your life!" he hissed. "It's always the same! They never keep it and we end up dead! Just like Manfredi and Johnson! They told someone who swore but they told and they ended up dead!"

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

"I knew you couldn't be trusted… I should have known…" Marlene backed up the wall and stared up at the blue eyes. "Skipper, I am so so-,"

SLAP!

_Alison?_

_Yes, Katherine._

_I have something I want to tell you, but_

_you have to promise to never tell anyone._

_I promise_

_Do you swear on your life?_

_I swear on my life_

"You don't deserve to speak," he hissed. "You deserve to be dead…" Marlene touched where he had slapped her. "B-but I-," "You don't deserve a second chance…"

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

She stood up and dashed for the fishbowl entrance. Or at least she tried. Skipper smirked as he picked up a piece of shrapnel. His smirk grew wider as Marlene tried to pry the fishbowl entrance open, only to have it stuck. She pounded on it, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" She turned to Skipper and dropped down, "N-now, Skipper, I know I did something wrong but-," "It's too late… You swore and broke it… You owe US your life…" He lifted the shrapnel and as he looked at the scared Marlene, he felt his flipper waver. _No… I-I can't…_

Letting out a frustrated growl he pushed her out of the way and climbed through Private's first prize.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_(chorus x 3)_

From that day onwards, Marlene feared that Skipper would find her. One day, she decided to take a swim, unknown what was waiting for her at the bottom.

Skipper smirked as he grabbed Marlene's tail and pulled her deeper, she struggled, bubbles flying past her. Skipper held the shrapnel in his hand as he stabbed her. He did it again and again and again….

Skipper smirked as he laid Marlene at the front of her cave. His smirk never left as he walked away. Only one thing echoed through his mind,

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is…. Dead._


End file.
